Ryou's First Heartbreak
by Links6
Summary: Ryou falls in love... and Yami Bakura wishes he could protect him from the pain.


Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh, or any of its related characters or themes.

AN: Slight Religious/Spiritual content, but pretty fluffy :) ... Alrighty... let's get this straight, even the summary should warn you of the up and coming OC-ness. I kept it as in-character as possible,

just bending Yami B's 'reasons for helping Ryou' to make it sweet and fluffy. You have been warned!

.

I guess, personal experience sometimes helps fics, right?

* * *

.

.

_**Ryou's First Heartbreak**_

.

.

.

" Why are you wasting your time like that, boy?" a torturously familiar voice resounded throughout Ryou's mind.

"I'm not wasting my time…" he whispered, it had meant to sound more confident than it came out.

"She has no feelings for you, romantic or otherwise," his Yami's voice said, his voice sounding almost caring. But pity is often mistaken for caring.

Ryou folded up the confessing letter, signing her name on the outside. "You don't know that for sure," the young boy retorted, finding some strength to his statement. Yes. It's true. After all, nNo one could truly know what somebody else thought of them.

A humming noise of assurance echoed throughout Ryou's mind.

"I would like some privacy," Ryou snapped, focusing all his energy just on shutting out the snide internal leer of his other half.

"As you wish…" Yami Bakura said but sighed as he did so.

And for once, Ryou's mind was silent of any thoughts except for his own. He reveled in the freedom. He could never be sure the evil spirit wasn't just lurking away in the recesses of his mind. But, there were none of the usual headaches or internal pressure. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him. He even felt lighter as he headed towards English class.

He honestly didn't expect the spirit to do as he had asked. In a slightly masochistic way he expected his Yami to stay on, his chuckle quietly resounding through his ears as he handed the girl the letter. He almost missed his yami's voice telling him what a mistake he was making.

The young boy sat in his chair, his palms sweating as he nervously clutched his chair. He bit his lip and tried to focus his attention on his work. But with his answer only half an hour away, he could barely stop himself from nervously glancing over towards her. Over and over and –

_"MR. BAKURA! Perhaps you would like to recite paragraph five, since you are so anxious!"_

The young boy's face flushed bright red as he reluctantly stood up, desperately paging to find a resemblance to whatever page they were _supposed _to be.

'Page ninety-two' a grumbling voice rescued the flailing boy.

After a quick page back, the young boy finally started reciting the paragraph, but not before silently thanking his yami.

The class ended after the _longest _half an hour ever, and a very anxious Ryou stood outside the door, hoping to catch her before she headed off to the next class.

His breath hitched and an involuntary smile spread to his lips as he saw her floating out of the doorway. Her eyes breezing over the area, accidently missing him, as she… crumbled up his note… and.

Ryou's throat tightened as he watched the note fall into the trashcan.

She walked off without a glance back.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. He took in a snatching breath, hating how much it sounded like a sob.

Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth and jogged towards the boy's bathroom.

He had to dodge several hall monitors and Tea in order to make it there, all the while trying to pass off the tears in his eyes as him just trying to remove a piece of dust from his eye.

As he shut the bathroom door behind him, he slapped his hand to his forehead, trying to stop more tears from flowing. But it didn't help. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart wrench painfully as the scene replayed through his mind again.

He took a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears. He sniffed, a bitter chuckle coming from his lips. And he just _knew _his Yami heard _that._

Ryou waited for it to start. The snide comments. The smirk. The aide memoire of just how foolish he was for going against his Yami's orders.

… but nothing but his own internal silence met him. And that was even worse.

His own thoughts tortured his mind. How he couldn't help but see the scenes replay through his mind… how she always smiled when she spoke to him… how she had asked him to help her with Latin class translation… the way she winked at him at the school dance.

The young man was sure that she felt the same way. That's why he had agreed to help her to get back together with her old boyfriend. If she saw just how sweet he was, helping her out no matter what, she would eventually see _him _as her… boyfriend.

He had agreed to take over her shift at the confectionery stand at the football match so she could go watch. She would appreciate him more, realizing that he would do anything for her.

But, she didn't. He didn't even want to think about all the other times. How _he _was the one to drive her home –making sure her parents didn't realize she was drunk from the party. How _he _had done her science project for her, after she said she didn't have the time… how he would forgive her, no matter how many times she had let him down before.

But he always tried to stay positive. He always tried to see the best.

And he couldn't help but feel his idealistic love break his heart for the first time.

And each shard cut into his soul.

He covered his mouth as another sob tugged at his throat. His head ached, burning pain shooting through his skull. He hated the feeling.

Ryou sniffed again, rubbing at his nose. He sunk down to the floor, bringing his legs up to his chest and burying his head in his arms. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that no one else was in the bathroom at that moment.

He didn't need any other humiliation.

He just succeeded in humiliating himself, without anyone else's help.

He snorted at the thought.

"Are you alright?" his Yami asked, his gruff voice sounding softer than usual.

"Why the hell would you care?" Ryou asked, his voice muffled by his arms. "Just go ahead and say it…"

"Say what?" his Yami asked.

"You can go right ahead and remind me how _stupid _I am and how _foolish _I've been acting… " Ryou said, his words bitingly caustic. "You always find it enjoyable to cause me more suffering. Here's your best opportunity."

The young boy couldn't help but notice how hallow his thoughts sounded, how hurt. He involuntarily braced himself.

"Unrequited love is a waste of time," came the eventual statement.

A million sarcastic retorts flashed through Ryou's mind, but at that moment, he couldn't decide on _which _one would properly _fit. _He couldn't help but hate how muddled his mind felt. He couldn't even think straight.

It was only when he felt an arm around his shoulder, did he look up. He frowned at his darker half, half expecting the other to slap him behind the head or worse.

What he was surprised to see, was something he never expected to see… ever…

The Spirit of the Millenium Ring sat next to the youth, his legs also drawn up to his chest with his head lowered. His lips moving as he spoke under his breath.

Ryou watched, completely confused and slightly intrigued, as the older spirit sat next to the boy, unmoving. It didn't even seem like his Yami had noticed Ryou's silence, or hateful glare.

Ryou could make out parts of the spirit's sentences, but none of it seemed English… it actually sounded more like the Ancient Egyptian he had heard Yami Marik and the spirit of the Ring speaking to each other in. "What are you doing?" Ryou asked, his voice slightly strained and tainted with annoyance.

"I'm praying," the spirit answered, as if it were as clear as daylight.

"P…._praying….?_" even the word didn't fit anywhere _near _the man, what to even _think _of him actually praying.

"Why are you … praying?" Ryou asked incredulously, a chuckle almost escaping his lips.

"I cannot heal pain," the spirit answered, closing his eyes, a frown creasing his forehead. "You are in pain."

"You're…. praying…. For me?" Ryou asked, his voice sounding detached from his body. He never even _dreamed _of a day like this.

"Is there an echo in here?" his Yami snapped, returning to his chanting. It was almost melodic in a way.

"… this pain is nothing new," Ryou said, trying his best to sound dismissive. He hadn't needed or _wanted _the spirit's help for _anything _up until now, so he wasn't planning on starting just because of … _this_.

"This _is _new… " his Yami said, meeting the younger's chocolate orbs. His own eyes were tainted with the same pain and rejection that the young boy felt. The same bittersweet smile on his lips. "You have never had your heart broken by _someone you love_…"

Ryou looked at the spirit for a moment, it felt like his mind had just turned numb. Time slowed as he finally comprehended what was said. He rested his head on his knees, defeated. The darkness enveloped him as he waited. And he couldn't help but feel relieved of the responsibility.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou asked, as he felt himself being pulled into his soul-room.

"I am taking you back to your home," the spirit said, standing up with Ryou's body. He walked towards the window of the bathroom, vaulting himself up and out of the room. He crossed the school field, out of the gates and headed towards Ryou's home.

"Why?" Ryou asked, but somehow found he did not caring in the least. He just wanted to escape it all. He just wanted to cry. He just wanted to tear his heart to shreds, the same way it was tearing at him.

"You already have tormentors at your school, and you would like to stay there after what happened? What do you think they would do if they see you in your current state?" Yami Bakura asked, taking a left down the street.

"I'm just your vessel, you just need me for my body," Ryou retorted airily.

"Of course, you are _my _vessel," Yami Bakura agreed, grinning. He reached into his pocket as he reached Ryou's front door and unlocked the door. He walked inside and kicked the door shut. "And I need you to be safe and in full health."

The wrenching feeling sent a shock throughout Ryou's body as the young boy's spirit repossessed the body. "W-wha-?" he stammered, looking around, utterly confused and still feeling slightly numb from the transfer. "What's going on?"

"You need to let your emotions go, boy," his Yami said, his voice sounding more motherly than demanding.

Ryou stood for a moment before a rush of coldness was felt on his face. He touched his face, slightly startled at feeling his cheeks still wet. He hadn't stopped crying, even as his Yami possessed his body. "I-I'm…still?" Ryou said, wiping at his eyes, not sure why he hadn't stopped. He wiped hastily at his runny nose.

"A broken heart is like grief… your mind can only control the body's reaction for so long…" the spirit said, a sigh coming from him. "If you want to regain control of yourself, let go. I don't need waterworks following the vessel around everywhere..."

The spirit emerged from the Ring, walked to the corner of the room and sat down. He stared at Ryou for a moment before bowing his head respectfully. "Allow yourself to let go, Ryou," he said under his breath.

And Ryou did. And he cried.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you liked it please drop me review or a message! I would really appreciate it ;DDD

.

.


End file.
